A new life
by cullengirl1
Summary: this is the third story about Angel and her brothers.It talks about things she goes through and what she wish life would be like. Read Happy yeah right Curtis Fam and The war to find out what is going on.Waring Angel gets Raped. Rated T for some langue
1. Steve and Angel

Chapter 1

Soda's POV

Angel looked so beautiful I just wished mom and dad and Pony were here. I know that Darry feels the say way just by the way he's holding him self. Steve said that he had a great place picked out for their honeymoon somewhere she always wanted to go. Hawaii I asked him how he got the money he said that it was all the money that he had saved up for something just like this.

"Angel I hope that you and Steve are as happy together as mom and dad were."

"I will Soda and tell Darry that we'll see you guys in a week." She said as she kissed me on the check.

Steve's POV

I took Angel to the airport and we were still in our clothes from the wedding and I got us our tickets a head of time so all we did was get on the plain I had Soda pack her suitcase for her.

He was the only one who knew where I was taking her.

Angel's POV

We got on the plain to where ever we were going to and Steve sat down besides me and told me that he hopes that I like where we're going. I told him no matter where we go I'll be happy because I'm with you. I kissed him long and hard after I told him that.

We got to the island of Hawaii and I couldn't believe it I was actually in Hawaii I always wanted to go there ever since my mom and dad told me that where they went for their honeymoon.

But we weren't prepared for what happened next. We were told to get to a shelter right away there was a hurricane coming and we needed to seek cover. We didn't have time to change so I ran in a wedding dress to find shelter I couldn't find Steve we were separated thought the commotion.

Some man asked me where my husband was I told him that I didn't know. I heard a scream and it sounded like Steve's I cried out for him name and there was now answer. I ran and ran till I found him. He was still alive but it looked like he was knocked out. Randy came out from behind some people and said that Steve deserved it because I was support to be his.

Randy took me by the hand and dragged me to a room where it was just me and him.

"Come on Angel you know you want this." He said as he took of his pants and then started to take off my dress/

"Randy stop. I mean it I'm married to Steve."

"That wont stop me." He said as he throw me down on the bed and started to have sex with me I told him to stop he didn't get to far because Steve broke down the door and kicked Randy off and he took me and held me close to him as I cried myself to sleep.

I was so scared that I didn't want to be without Steve the whole time we were on our honeymoon.

Darry's POV

Angel and Steve are back. They just got back today. Steve told me what happened the first day and I went to see if Angel was ok. She told me that she was.


	2. Evil Evie

Chapter 2

Angel's POV

It has been a few weeks since mine and Steve's honeymoon. Well you know the whole sex thing during a honeymoon we didn't do that because of what Randy did. Now I'm pregnant with his child I told Steve and he just about went through the roof. I decide to get an abortion because I think that if you get pregnant from someone who raped you that you have the chose to keep of get an abortion. Steve knew what I planed on doing.

"Angel are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I'm sure because I want to have your child not someone else." I told Steve as I kissed him

I went in to the office and I came out about an hour later I wasn't pregnant anymore.

I was happy now that I was with Steve in his arms. We got back to my house and we went to our room. Darry walked in on us having sex and boy did he turn beat red. I just sat there and laughed my head off.

Darry's POV

I cant believe what I just did. I heard Angel and Steve laughing about it at least they had some clothes on.

Randy came over today while Angel and Steve were at the hospital getting an abortion. I bet Randy's head into the ground I hated him. I thought I could trust him.

_Flashback_

_Angel and Randy were dating and I told him that if he ever did anything to hurt Angel I was going to hurt him. _

"_Angel I know about you and Randy just don't le Cade know because he doesn't think that he is safe."_

"_I wont let him know and Darry thanks for approving of him and if he does anything to hurt me your going to be the first to know." _

"_Thanks Angel." _

_Randy had tried to get in Angel's pants once and I beat him up because of it._

"_Darry Randy tried to get in my pants." She yelled as I got up and ran right to his car opened the door and punched his face in._

_end flashback _

Ijust hope that Steve and Angel never cheat on each other.

Evie's POV

I hated Angel she took my Steve away. He's mine not hers. I'm pregnant with Randy's baby because I had sex with him so I could get pregnant and blame it on Steve so I could ruin Steve and Angels relationship.

"Hi Evie." Steve said as he closed his bed room door.

"Hi Steve where's Angel?"

"I'm right her."

"Oh Steve I should have told you this at your wedding but I'm pregnant with your chilled." I said looking at Angel and boy did she look pissed

Steve's POV

I never had sex with her how could she be pregnant with my child.

"Steve Randle what in the hell is she saying. Is it true did you sleep with her?" Angel yelled she was mad.

"No I never did you were my first." I said trying to hold her but she just pushed me way and ran to Soda.

"Thanks a lot Evie you know as well as I do that I never had sex with you."

"Yes you did on my sixteenth birthday."

"I never did."

"Fine say what you will but I will make sure that you help pay child support when the child is born."

"Just get out of here and I will not help you with that child. Its not mine."


	3. Pony and the many loved ones

Chapter 3

Angel's POV

I really didn't get the abortion after I saw what they were going to use I just said let forget about it. I asked them if I could sit in there a minute to get my thoughts together. I knew that my mom and dad would hate me if I got an abortion. Steve doesn't know yet.

"Soda why do you think Sandy is doing that. Oh yeah I didn't get an abortion I still have to tell Steve."

"I don't know and you should tell him soon."

"I cant do it can you please tell him I have to go and talk to Randy to see if he wants it or if I should give it up for adoption."  
"Sure"

Steve's POV

"Angel where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a little bit."

"Be careful."

"Hey Steve can I talk to you about Angel?" Soda asked me

"Sure what is it?"

"She didn't really get the abortion and she just went to go and see if Randy wanted the baby. Don't go and get her she needs to do this alone to prove that she can hadle her self."

I got up and ran out of the house I could hear Soda yelling at me to slow down and come back to the house with him.

I saw Randy but there was no Angel.

"Where the hell is she Randy?"

"I don't know."

I could tell he was lying he had blood on his hands I hoped that it wasn't her.

I looked and looked and I saw Two-bit holding a body. I ran over to him and it was Angel.

"Two-bit your home and what happen to her." She was covered in blood and she was barely breathing.

We put her in Two-bits car and drove as fast as we could to the hospital. We got polled over and we told the cop what happen and he escorted us.

I went to call Darry and the rest of the guys.

Angel's POV

Where am I and how did I get here. I was cold and I didn't hear or see the guys. I saw Ashton and Pony, mom and dad. They looked at me Pony had Ashley in his arms and said that she looked just like me. I was dead. Randy killed me. When the guys find out there going to flip out.

"Angel it's your time you need to come with us." My dad said

" I don't want to I want to be with Soda and Darry and the rest of the guys."

I looked down at my body they were trying to bring me back. Then I woke up and there were no clouds no Pony holding on to Ashley. No mom and dad and no Ashton. I looked up and I could tell that I was able to come back to say my I love you and good bye's


	4. Darrel Curtis

Chapter 4

Steve's POV

We were told that we could see her but she was weak and she may not last though the night. Even if she did she wouldn't be able to have kids.

"Angel. I love you don't die on me know."

"I cant promise you that."

"What do you mean?" Soda asked

" It's my time to go. Two-bit I'm glad to see you."

"Angel don't die. I cant lose anyone else. I lost mom and dad lost Pony and almost Soda once upon a time and I don't know if I can handle losing my baby sister." Darry said between sobs.

After she talked to us for a little bit she was gone never to come back.

Angel's POV

I was back with mom and dad, Pony and Ashley and Ashton. I looked down and I wanted to be there with Darry he needed me. I just hope that he can live without me.

Darry's POV

That's it my baby sister was gone never to come back. They said that she had some internal bleeding. If she does come back she'll be in a coma for a while. You know I would want that more then losing a sister who I have been through everything with.

They took Angel to see if they can save her one last time. I was thinking about her until the doctor interrupted me.

"Darrel Curtis can I speak with you for a moment."

"Yes." I said looking at Soda and Steve.

"It's about your sister."

"What about her?"

"She's alive but in a coma and I see here that she's been in one before."

"Yes a few years ago her and our parents were in a accident that took there life and put her in a coma."

"I see. I would also like to ask who will be staying in her room. So I could get an cot for them."

"I will." I said as I went to talk to Soda and Steve

Soda's POV

I saw Darry come back and he looked a little happier then before.

"Darry what did they say?"

"Angels fine she in a coma and I need you two to go home and get to work tomorrow morning because I'm going to take a vacation leave to be with her."

"can we see her?"

"Yeah come on I'll show you the room."

"She looks like a china doll."

Angel's POV

Why is everything dark. I can hear Darry, Soda and Steve. Mom and Dad told me that I was right that Darry needed me. I guess I'm back for good this time. I must be in a coma I think that's what I heard the doctor say about me.


	5. Brain dead

Chapter 5

Darry's POV

I sat there with Angel and I wanted her to wake up. It has been three months and the doctor said that if she doesn't come out soon we should pull the plug. I cant do that to Angel. I took her hand in mine and I talked to her.

"Angel come on wake up. I need you."

But nothing worked. It was the last day that Angel had to live. I have to pull the plug tomorrow morning if she doesn't wake up. I sat there holding her wishing she would wake up when I heard her moving. I went and got the doctor he checked her out and said that she my not remember anyone right of bat because they found out that she also got her head kicked more then once.

Angels POV

Where am I and who is this guy holding me. He looks like Superman so that's what I call him.

"Superman where am I?"

"Your in the hospital and do you know what my real name is Superman is the name you call me every now and then?"

"No I don't know."

"ok I understand."

I started screaming for Darry because I didn't know where he was. Till Superman told me that he was Darry. He couldn't be because Darry would only be about 18 I'm only 12.

"Where's mom and dad then and how old are you because Darry is 18 and I'm 24."

Darry's POV

I told the doctor that she thinks that she's only 12 not 18 like she really is

I didn't know what to tell her about mom and dad or even Pony. I called Soda and Steve and told them to come over to the hospital but first go home and change into something Angel would remember you in.


	6. Mom and Dad

Chapter 6

**Please note that when Angel says that she 24 it really is suppose to be 12. Kaligorl05 Owns Kali Curtisbtotherfan owns Meg, PreppyKissy owns Hannah and I own anyone who is not from The outsiders, That was then this is now and Tex they all are from S.e . Hinton **

Soda's POV

When I heard that Angel was out I was so happy but why did I have to change my clothes. I got to her room and she screamed for Superman who I knew she meant Darry he came running to her.

"What wrong?" he asked

"Who are they and where did you go Darry I was scared."

"I just went to the bathroom and these are our family this one here is Soda and this one is Steve."

"That's not them their to old. I want mom and dad." She screamed I looked at Darry and then to Steve.

"Hey Angel can I talk to Superman o minute I wont hurt him?" I asked

She shook her head yes. With That Darry, Steve and I went into the hallway where she could still see us.

"What's going on?" Steve asked

"She thinks she's 12 and that mom and dad are still alive and I don't know how to tell her." Just as Darry finished Charlie came up with a girl.

"Hey Darry how's Angel?"

"She's fine she thinks she 12 though who's this?"  
"Oh this is my cousin Hannah Two-bit was suppose to pick her up but never did."

"He's your brother so I fell sorry for you."

Charlie's POV

I went into the room and told Angel that Darry had to call someone he was going to call Meg to come sit with him. She looked at me and called me dad Kali walked in after me and she was called mom.

"Where have you guys been Darry and I have been her and when I ask where you are he never answers."

"Charlie Kali can I talk to you please?" Asked the doctor

"We'll be right back." I said kissing her on the for head

"It seems to me that she thinks you're her parents and that her brothers are her brother let me talk to Darry to see what he thinks about what we should do."

"I know where he is I'll go get him."

As I went to get Darry all I could think was why did I let her go. Darry and I got back to the doctor and he told us what we should do.

Darry's POV

It's going to be weird acting like Charlie and Kali are my parents around Angel and she thinks Pony was shipped off to live with an Aunt.  
I hope that this doesn't last that long I want the old Angel back.

"When can we go home dad?" Angel asked Charlie as we went back into the room.

"I don't know honey I don't know."


	7. Dally has a plan

Chapter 7

Hannah's POV

Why was this girl calling Charlie dad and Kali mom and who is she.

"Hannah this is Angel." Kali said

"Oh the girl you dated and had sex with when you were both drunk." I said

"Yeah but dint say that to her because she doesn't know who anyone is. Can you do that please?"

"Sure can I go to home. I mean to your house?"

"I'll take you I need to grab something from my house." Soda said

"Thanks."

"Steve you coming I need to talk to you if you do."

"Sure man I'll come."

As Soda Steve and I walked out of the room I heard Angel said that she was scared by me. I cant believe it some one is afraid of me. I saw Dallas Winston as we walked out the door. I knew him from New York I was one of the girls who use to hang out with him besides Kali and her friend. What was her name. OMG it was Angel. The Angel that is in the hospital how could I forget her.

Angels POV

I new that my mom and dad would come soon. I looked at the door to see who just walked in and man was this guy like hot. Everyone called him Dally so I said hey to him. I asked everyone to leave a minute so I can talk to him alone.

"Hey Angel so you know who I am?"

"Ya your Dally and your really hot. Do you have a girl friend?"

"No why you looking for a man?"

Dally's POV

Angel had no idea what was going on was I suppose to play along? I \knew that's what Darry would want so I played along.

"Ya would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Sure." I said leaning over to kiss her.

Steve walked in and boy did he get mad and with that Angel stared screaming for her dad and Darry. Charlie and Darry ran in to see what was up.

"Both of you out in the hall now. Angel we'll be right back." Charlie said

"What do you think your doing to my wife?" Steve yelled

" I thought that if I helped out by playing along Angel may remember thing. After all she did date me first so if we date her in order not including Charlie unless we can find some one who she thinks is Charlie. I may work. What do you guys think?"

"It is a good idea. Sorry man for getting mad at you when I saw you kiss her."


	8. Random things

Chapter 8

Steve's POV

I'm still not ok with Angel and Dally "going out" I mean she's my love. Meg stopped by today and so did Hannah. Soda stayed with her most of the time man was he a mess. She gets to leave tomorrow after noon. Charlie has to sing the form since he her "dad". Darry also sighed them because of him being the real guardian of her.

"Hey Steve." She said when I walked into the room she knows everyone but she still get scared if one of her brothers or Charlie and Kali are in the room.

"Hey Angel how are you feeling today?"

"Ok I want to see my dad is he here?"

"No he went with Darry to the store. He'll be back in a little bit."

Charlie's POV

"Darry how long do you think this will last?"

"I don't know man. I hope that it's not long."

"Me to oh yeah Nichole is in town."

"Who's Nichole?"

"That's right only Angel and Kali know of her. She's my girlfriend."

"Just don't let her near you around Angel or she'll think that her dad is cheating on mom and we don't need that."

" I know where are Kali and I going to sleep?"

"You guys can take my room. I'll bunk with Pony."

Darry and I went back into angels room this was the day she gets to leave.

"Angel you ready to come home."

"Yeah."

I forgot to tell you Kali had her baby last night. Her and Soda are so happy. I know that Soda loves her but I don't know if I'm ready to give her up. Two-bit has to watch the kids while Kali is over at the Curtis house. Kali may just have to tell Angel that she's taking care of the baby till it's mommy and daddy come home from vacation.


	9. Getting better

Chapter 9

Kali's POV

I sat there hold my son Joel I thought that was a good name for him since Joel was my best guy friend before Soda.

Speaking of Joel I just saw him yesterday. I told Angel about Joel being a friend's baby just till she knows what really is going on.

I went back to the Curtis house and I saw Angel sitting there and she looked like she was crying.

"Angel what's the matter?"

"Your not my real mom and that guy isn't my real dad their dead because I saw them die and I got hurt really bad."

"Angel do you know how old you are or who I am?"  
"Your Kali right and the guy behind you is Charlie and I'm 16." She said

I looked at Charlie she knows a little bit.

Darry's POV

I heard Angel call Kali and Charlie by their real names. She must be getting better. She dumped Dally and dated Johnny and everyone but Charlie and Steve.

I walked into the room and saw her making out with Charlie.

"Angelina Rose Curtis what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Kissing Charlie he's pretty good."

AS she said that Nichole walked in.

"Hey Charlie who's this?"  
"I'm Angel his girlfriend."

"Oh really who said."

"I said it to him with my lips."


	10. Angel and Nichole

Chapter 10

Nichole's POV

"Listen you little bitch he is my boyfriend you and him broke up remember."

"She doesn't remember anything right now Nichole she lost her memory and she's getting it back little by little."

Well while he's kissing her I guess I will just go back to New York and find something to do or I could stay her and make Angel's life a living hell.

Charlie's POV

I cant believe that Nichole just called Angel a bitch how could she. I hate it when someone dises her or my sister I had to end it.

"Nichole I want to brake up this is the second time you said something about a girl that I care for."

"What was the first one?" Darry asked

"She said something's about Kali being a slut and getting in bed with every guy in New York including me because she thinks that Kali and I aren't brother and sister but lovers. Now she's calling Angel a bitch that's where I cross the line."

"You cant brake up with me. No one brakes up with me."

"I think he just did." Angel said getting to her feet

"Oh yeah and who do you think is the brains of our relationship?"

"Not you that's for sure."

Angel can get very testing when people try and dises her friends and family. I think she gets it from Darry because he can get like that.

Angels POV

"Who the hell died and made you the queen of this house?" Nichole asked

"Lets see my mom when she died and oh yeah don't you ever think about calling me a bitch and diseing my family ever again or it will be me hitting you with two hit's"

"Yeah how do figure that/"

"Me hitting you and you hitting the floor count that's two hit's so back off bitch."

I said stomping out of the house. I heard foot steps behind me as I picked u p speed I turned around to see Charlie right behind me with Nichole the bitch from hell behind him. I stopped at the lot.

"What the hell do you what Nichole?"

"I want to kill you."

"Why's that because I took Charlie?"  
"No because I hate you and you because you made up some story about your mom being dead."

"She is and so is my dad I know because I was there when they died you little bitch."


	11. Nichole keep's pushing it

Chapter 11

Soda's POV

I never heard Angel talk like that. She gets mad yes but when people tell her that she is making up a story about our parents being dead she kind of hits the roof.

"Angel calm down please." I said trying to hold her back

"NO not after she said that about mom."

"Ok so maybe she's dead so what."

So what. So what she says that's when I let go of Angel. I sat there and watched Angel bet Nichole up when Darry came up and asked what was going on."

"She thinks that mom isn't dead and when I told her that she was she said So What. That's when I had it I couldn't let her go back home looking pretty and knowing that she is being a little bi—"

She stopped right there before she finished what she was going to say because Nichole had pulled something out of her pocket and hit Angel with it.

We brought Angel home and out her on the couch. She woke up a few minutes later and asked where Steve was. I think she back to normal because she saw Steve come in the house and she got up and ran to him.

"Angel how old are you?" he asked

"18 why?"

"Because you thought you were 12 then 16 and now your back."

"Hi Nichole." She said as Nichole came in after Charlie

"Hello Angel you little bitch."

"Hey no one calls me that. What do you want?"

"TO tell you that Charlie hates you."

"Charlie would tell me that him self if it were true and you know what you can have him because I'm married to Steve."

"I thought you and Charlie were going out?"

"Well were not I didn't have my memory at the time. So back off bitch."

"Angelina watch your mouth." Darry yelled at her

"Why don't you listen to your new daddy."

"First of all he's not my new daddy and he never will be he's one of the greats brother around him and Soda and Pony my other brother who is dead was a great brother to. So if you want to keep up this fight because you don't have a nice family like mine keep it up."

Angels POV

Nichole is pushing me to far and she better watch out.

"Like I'm going to believe you and yet another person in your stupid family is dead ol who else did you know is dead?"

"Lets see my child for one, my best friend Ashton and Tim SHepared which I was haled to jail for because someone thought I killed him but I didn't and if you don't watch out I just might hurt you so bad."

"Excuse me Angelina?" asked Sheriff Brady

"She comes into this house and insults me and my family what else should I do let her think I'm weak last time that happened I was almost killed till it back fired and I went to jail because it did."

I stormed off again I didn't know where I was going . I went to see Cherry and the kids. I knocked on the door and Randy answered it.

"What do you want?" he asked

" I want no I need to talk to Cherry. She's my sister-in0law I have the right to."

"She's not here."

With that I walked off and I ran into Hannah and Meg they were talking to each other and they saw me coming they got up and ran to me they could tell I was mad because I didn't say hi back to them.

"I'm fine guys if you want to know."

They looked at each other and Hannah got up and said that she had to use the rest room.

Hannah's POV

I told Angel that I had to use the bathroom when really I went to call her brothers.

"Hello?"

"Two-bit?"

"Yeah Hannah is that you?'

"Yeah hey Angel is here at the Dingo with me and Meg so tell her brothers and the guys not to worry."

"Ok bye."

"bye"

I hung up the phone and turned around to see Angel there. She looked even more mad then before. She took of running again. I was out of Change so I couldn't call back and tell them that she was on the run again.

I heard Angel yelling at Soda to let her go so I ran to see if everything was alright.

Darry's POV

Angel seems to be hurting very much and u don't think Nichole is doing a good job at trying not to be a bitch.

"Nichole just leave before you make things worse. Angel already has to many things going on that she doesn't need your help."

"like what?"

"like this I cut my self because I hate that people kill for the joy of it and that they like to ruin the happiness of someone's life. See this one it's brand new and I did it because of you."

Kali yelled as Nichole to go home and when she yelled it woke up Joel.


	12. Angel is sick

Chapter 12

Darry's POV

" no I'm not leaving till she tells me the truth about her family and how she has all of these guys at her feet."

" I don't have them at my feet they worry about me and Kali because we are family little miss know it all."

" I never said I knew it all."

" OK if my mom and dad and brother Pony are still alive then where are they?"

" I don't know and I don't believe that you and Steve are married and that you had a child"

" Listen Nichole you need to leave Angel isn't feeling well and if you don't watch it I know that Charlie will brake up with you because he care for Angel and treats her like a sister." I jumped in

I looked at Angel who was about ready to pounce on Nichole. Charlie took Nichole to the kitchen and I over heard him say that they were over because she doesn't seem to respect his friends or ex- girlfriend. She left crying.

"Angel are you ok?"

" I don't know everything is spinning."

Steve was holding on to her as she hit the floor she hadn't eaten so I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some food I made sure it wasn't banana's because she would die if she ate one do to being allergic. After she at the food I gave her she said that she needed to lay down.

Angel's POV

I don't know what's wrong with me. Nichole comes in and terrorize me and then I just about pass out and ……

That's when everything went blank I heard Darry screaming my name.

"Angel OMG are you ok?" he asked

" Darry is she ok?" Steve asked

"I don't know she didn't make it to her bed." Darry said as he picked me up and brought me somewhere and laid me down. He was holding me when I came to.

He asked if I was ok but I couldn't answer

"why isn't she answering?" Steve asked

"I don't know Collins call your brother Charlie to come over here with his stuff to check out Angel and tell him to hurry."

Steve came over and kissed me and I tried to tell him that I love him but nothing came out I started to get scared what is going on. Why is everything happening to me.

Steve's POV

Why is Angel getting sick did Randy's blade have some sort of stuff on it?

"Hey Doc how is she?" I asked Dr. Charlie Collins

"That blade that she was stabbed with had some sort of virus on it. Angel will be ok but keep her in her bed and if she does have to move some one needs to help her. She may lay in other places in the house but make sure she eats and you clean the house and sterilize it or she'll get worse and she will die."

"it has been three months sice then why didn't they find that out then instead of now?" Soda asked

"I really dont know." said

" I can quite my job at the DX to be with her." I said

"Don't do that." I heard I turned around and it was Angel

"Angel come lay down on the couch."

"Hey Two-bit or one of the other guys who don't work can stay with me."

" I love you Angel." I said giving her a kiss " I have to go to work. Kali are you staying with her?"

"Yeah I am and I think Nichole and Meg are to."

I couldn't consecrate at all. My boss and Soda had to yell at me to get to work.

"What's the matter man?"

"I just worried about Angel that's all and I want to hurt Randy so bad."

" I know we all do."


	13. Trouble

When it says "I think Nichol and Meg are staying to ." Nichole is suppose to be Hannah.

Chapter 13

Angel's POV

I couldn't just lay there on the couch because I didn't want to stay in the house. I got up and I went to lay out side on the old couch that I didn't want to be thrown out, It was mom favorite couch.

"Angel what are you doing out her with out any one?" Darry asked me when he got home.

"I got to hot in there and I couldn't find anyone."

Kali and the girls came out after they heard Darry ask me why I was out there.

"Angel I was in the kitchen and they were in your room."

" I looked but I didn't see you." I lied

Steve's POV

I hope that Angel lives because if she doesn't I think I'll die she's the best thing to happen to me. I love her and I always will.

Soda and I were walking home from work when we heard some Soc who were just standing at the corner that they want to kill a greaser girl maybe just one or all of them. So we decide to run home and see if the girls were ok. We saw Darry yelling at Angel for not having someone with her.

"Darry can Soda and I talk to you over here?"

"Sure what's up?"

" The girls are in trouble. Some soc want to kill one or maybe all greaser girls."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah because they didn't see us walk behind them when they said it."


	14. They did it

Chapter 14

Angel's POV

The boys went in side and yes girls were outside talking when a few soc came by.

"What do you think do these girls need some love or do they need to die?" one asked

" I think the one that hurt Randy should die first. That's her the one laying on the couch." he said pointing at me.

I was scared. I tried to scream but nothing came out and the rest of the boys had Kali, Hannah and Meg pinned and gagged so that can go get help.

The next thing I knew is that I had a guy sitting on me and he pulled out a blade then I noticed that every thing fell better I had no worries or any thing. This time I was dead for sure. Dead at the seen that's when Brady said. I looked to see if the other made it out alive they did.

Steve's POV

No not my Angel she cant be dead. Angel come back to me I screamed as we buried her.

I looked at Soda and Darry they both were crying and I could tell that they needed to be alone so I left them there at her grave.

I went home and cried for what seemed forever till Soda came in and we just sat there and talked about all the memories we had with her.

I love you Angel I hope that you can hear this.

**Don't worry this isn't the end and we will still hear from Angel but not that much. Sorry I had to kill her to make it work out. Love ya Angel **


	15. Soda and Steve talk about her

**When it says yes girls it suppose to be us girls sorry. I didn't catch it sooner.**

Chapter 15

Soda's POV

I cant deal with this my baby sister is gone from me and this world. I sat there at he funral next to Darry and Kali. I looked at Steve who was up at her coffin he looked like he was about to die.

I went up to talk about her and this is what I had to say:

_Angel wasn't like many of the girls today. She loved her friends Mason and Ashton when she was in middle school then when Kali came back it was to her. Angel had many things go on. She almost died when she was sixteen. That was the day we lost our parents. Then a few years later she lost Pony. Soon after that she found out she was going to have a baby from the guy she thought she loved. That also turned for the worse because me and our friends had to go to war. _

_Then she found out that Aston was killed and we found out That her baby was killed. Then that she was in jail for something she didn't do. I love Angel and I always will. I think back at all the happy times me and her had together and I feel happy that she got to do what she wanted well most of what she wanted. _

_Angel if you can hear this I love you and always will._

Angel's POV

I looked down at Soda as he gave his speech about me. I had tears in my eyes. I looked to see who had the hand on my shoulder it was Pony.

"Pony I want to go home. They need me. But you need me to."

" Angel I wanted to go home to but I knew that I had to leave everyone to make it a part of life."

"I know but we were killed.'

I looked down at my dead body just sitting there for the whole world to see. Then it was Steve's turn to talk about me.

_I married Angel about four months ago. I knew that I loved her for a long time but I never told her. I told her that day that Two-bit broke her heart and the day she found out she was going to have a baby. While I was in the war all I could think about was her she was what kept me going. That and her letters. I knew that I was going to marry her but what happen on our honey moon and soon after that was going to change my life. She got raped and then she got hurt by telling Randy that she was pregnant with his child. We almost lat her there. We just lost her. Each and every one of us. I love Angel always have but I was to afraid of what she would say but I know that she loved me and she still does. She loves all of us here. _

_Angelina I love you send me a blow in the wind if you love me to. _

I blow that wind to show him I was still there. I told him once that when I die I will still be there for you in the wind and in your heart.


	16. Soda

Chapter 16

Steve's POV

I knew Angel was there I felt her. I mean she may be dead she heard me. I knew that Soda and Darry were hurting worse she was their sister. I sat there for a while after the servise. I couldn't leave just yet.

"Hey man you ok?"

"No but I will be." I said Soda

"Hey I go to go talk to Kali."

" OK I'll see you at home then."

Soda's POV

I know that it is hard on Steve and that he needed his space so I went to talk to Kali.

"Hey Kali what's up?"

"Nothin. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk."

I went and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Kali you know that I love you and that I always have and always will."

"Yeah what about that."

"Will you marry me?"

"Soda I love you to but I don't know right now Angel just died and I am up to my ears with house work."

"I see you need time to adjust." I said as I walked out the door.

"Soda wait. Can I tell you tomorrow night at dinner?"

"Sure. I got to get home Darry wants me there with him."

"Bye . I love you."

" I love you to." I said kissing her.


	17. Kali anwsers and a baby

Chapter 17

Kali's POV

I can believe it Soda asked me to marry him. I wanted to say yes to him but he just lost his sister. I mean he lost so much and I don't want him to be sad but I couldn't say yes right now.

Tonight when I see him I will say yes but we cant get married till I know that everything is ok. With everyone since Angel died.

Some how I knew Angel wanted me and Soda to end up together. She always said that one day I was going to marry one of her brothers and we would be sisters. Well she's going to be right about one thing. Me marrying one of her brothers.

"Hey Soda. Are you ready for the dinner?"

"Yeah. I know where we can go to."

"Wait before we go I want to tell you the answer."

"Ok but everyone is here."

" o know I want the them to hear."

"Ok"

"Soda I thought about your marriage proposal and the answer is yes. But we need to take things slow because I think you need to adjust to just losing Angel we all do. I don't want you to be sad but right now we all are we just lost a great sister and a great friend."

Angels POV

I knew that she would marry Soda I just knew it.

"Pony, Mom, Dad I have to tell you something. Soda is going to marry Kali."

I was proud of how everyone was acting and holding them self together. I knew that….. wait a minute how come I can see everyone up close like everyone is looking at me.

"Darry whose baby girl is that?" asked Johnny

"I don't know I just found her by the door step." Darry answered

"It has a note attached to it." Soda said taking the note " Please take care of my baby girl you can name her what eve you want but please take her as your own."

" I know a perfect name for it." Kali said

"What is it?" I heard someone ask

"What about Angel I mean we all want her back and now we have a girl that can be her."

" I like that name and I think she does to."

Well of course I like that name because it is me it's Angel in this body. But hey I'm back with my family and friends.

"Hey who is going to take care of her raise her as their own?" Steve asked

"How about you?" Mason suggested

"Ok I will be her dad and we all can be on big family." Steve said

Well he may not be my husband any more he is now my dad.


	18. Angel

Chapter 18

Steve's POV

I knew that I was going to be a good dad and I never thought that after Angel died I would ever be able to be a dad but I guess fait had a different plan for me.

"Steve she looks like you and I'm not joking." Soda was telling him

"I know and that scary. I never had sex with any one but Angel. There was this one time. Promise you wont tell."

"Promise."

"Evie forced herself on me and I throw her off like five minutes after I had been trying to get her of and I did. That was 9i months before the wedding the week we came back to visit. So she was pregnant with my child."

Right then Angel stared crying.

Angels POV

I knew that she wanted him but to do what she did and then Steve lie about it. I wanted to scream but I couldn't so I stated crying and I didn't want Steve I mean dad to hold me I wanted Soda to hold me. I want be his sister not his niece.

"It's ok honey Uncle Soda has you now. Hey you know what she looks a little like Angel and she kindda acts like her to."

"You know your right."

"Angel it's me Soda if you are the Angelina that we just lost give me a sign of some sort make a noise."

So I made a noise and boy did Soda and Steve yell for joy that's when everyone came in.

"What are you talking about. Angel cant be that baby." Darry said in disbelief

"But she is ask her something and she'll make a noise." Soda said

"I am your older brother Darrel?"

Of course you are. I wanted to say that but I just mad a noise.

I think I was old enough to talk so I said Darry. When I said that everyone was jumping for joy.

"She's back. Hey Steve she's my sister you cant have her back. I think Hannah likes you though." Soda joked around. As Darry held me with joy.


	19. Angel and the Socs'

Chapter 19

Darry's POV

We all just laughed at what Soda said. He's right though he cant have her back.

"Darry?"

"Do you want some thing Angel?"

She just shook her head yes and pointed to the chocolate milk and cake. I told her that she could have the milk but the cake was for later and boy did that make her cry. Soda came rushing into the room from his room.

"Angel please stop crying. Lets go get some ice cream."

That made her stop crying. Then she said her second word. "Soda?" Boy did he hit the roof like I did when she said my name.

" Darry Angel and I are going down to the DX to see Steve."

"Just be home before dark I don't want her outside that late."

Angels POV

I didn't want to go and see Steve I was still mad at him. So when we saw him I throw up on his work clothes. I got yelled at by Soda.

As Soda and I were on our way home we heard some Soc' come out from behind us.

"What's this we have her a greaser with a little greaser baby. Who looks like it needs to go for a walk with us."

With that they picked me up and got into their car and drove off. The car smelled like beer and I knew these guys were drunk.

Soda's POV

I ran home and told Darry what happen. I also told him that they were drunk.

Darry called the cops saying that Angel a baby girl we adopted was taken by a few guy who were drunk. I gave Darry the lysine plat number. Soc 65.

Steve came in and said that there was a car wreak not to far from the DX and the police found a baby girl still alive. Darry and I flew past him and drove to the hospital.

'Yes I was told that a baby girl was saved from a car wreak. Was she saying anybody's name?"

"Yes she was saying Soda and Darry over and over again."

"We're them. I'm Soda and this is Darry."


	20. Angels new look and name

Chapter 20

Darry's POV

Why does Angel have all the bad luck in our family? I know that know one is going to have that answer but hey I can ask my self can't I ?

"Darrel Curtis can I talk to you about this young girl?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

" I heard that you and Sodapop have adopted her. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is we just adopted her last night as a matter of fact."

I looked at the baby that we all call Angel laying help less in that bed that I knew wouldn't last just like her. She never last very long. I felt something warm in my eye. I knew it was a tear but I just wiped it away because I didn't want to let Soda know I was crying.

"Darry are you ok?"

" I'm fine Soda I'm fine I just hope that Angel will live though this."

Soda and I sat there and looked at her. Then we noticed that she was growing like crazy. Like she was growing up to be what she was before she died and came back to us as a baby. I looked at the doctor who just sat there and said that this type of thing never happens and that he wanted to run test on her. I said no because I wont have the money to pay for it all.

Angel's POV

I noticed that I wasn't a baby anymore but that I was my old self again how did this happen and why do I want to marry Charlie and divorce Steve. Besides the fact that Evie has his baby.

"Soda? Darry are you guys ok?"

"We're fine."

" Hey Steve I know that you and Evie had a baby and I think you should be with her and not me."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean I want a divorce well really I'm not marred to you anymore because I died. By the way I think we should change my name."

" I think your right."

"Hey how about mom's name. I told mom that I always wanted her name when I was little."

"Ok Kate." Darry said as he messed up my hair.


	21. Kate

Chapter 21

Angel I mean Kate's POV

I changed my name and everyone seems to like it. I wanted to go home with Darry and Soda but the doctor said I couldn't because Darry wasn't my legal guardian anymore. I was only 15 at this point and I wanted to be with Darry and not some other person.

"Kate this is your new family."

"I want Darry." I screamed

"I'm sorry hun but he's not eligible to take care of you he couldn't eve take care of his own sister who was killed."

" So just because some one killed his sister your not going to let me go live with him. He may not be my brother but he's like a dad to me and I want to be with him. I don't want to be some one I'm not."

I saw Darry walking past the house I was staying at and I ran out and gave him a hug and asked him to take me home with him. I looked at the neighborhood and I realized that Darry pretty close to Darry. I lived with the Shepard and they didn't care what there kids did so I was doing pretty good. So I decide that this wasn't so bad.

"I'm going for a walk." Lori called "Kate want to come?"

"Yeah bye Susan bye Carl."

"So I thought we would go to the Curtis house and hang that sound cool to you Kate?"

"Yeah plus I think that Darrel Curtis is a catch." I said as we both laughed

" So how do you know that Curtis's?"

" I lived with them for a while. Then I moved in with you and your family just because his stupid sister was killed."

Wait did I just call my self stupid? I must be going nuts if I just insulted my self.

"Hey Curtis Family look who it is. It's the Shepard's." Lori yelled out

"Go away we don't want to see any of you."

"Oh I think you do." I yelled out

OMG I'm turning in to a Shepard shot me now please. Can this get any worse.

Of course it can I saw Dally and boy did I fall head over heels for him.

"Hey Dally you look hot." I said as I felt my face get red

"So do you what you doing tomorrow night?"  
"Nothing going with you if it an invite."

"I'll pick you up at 7 pm so be ready."

"I will."

As I said that Lori and I took off running with Dally behind us. Lori said that I better be home before 11 and I told he I would be home before then.

I looked at Dally and I couldn't help my self I kissed him long and hard.

"Did you like that?"

"You know I did."

Dally and I decide to walk to Bucks and I found Curly and I told him that I was his new sister. He seem ok with it. Dally and I talked to him for a bit then we went to his room.


	22. Dally and Steve

Chapter 22

Dally's POV

Wow I like this new Angel I mean Kate it's hard to know her as Kate but I didn't mined. Kate and I went into my room. We sat there and talked. And no we didn't have any alcohol to drink.

I say that because after talking for oh about 1 minute we started to make out and as she was taking off my shirt we heard the door being swung open. WE stopped to see who it was and it was Steve.

"What the hell do you think your doing with her? She's my girl."

"Steve I'm not your girl anymore I died and came back in this body and I'm not Angel I'm Kate now and I chose to be with Dally sop you can back off."

" No I'm not leaving without you and your not going to date Dally."

"I don't care Steve I'm just going to go home anyway. Bye Dally." Kate said kissing me before she left.

"Thanks for ruining my great night man. Why do you have to be so mad all the time Angel was killed I didn't have anything to do with it. And now that Angle is back and she's not inlove with you anymore doesn't mean you have to be an ass. I loved Angel to now that she's Kate and not Angel she is free to date who she wants. Just to let you know she has changed since she came back."

"How's that?"

"Before I caught up with Lori and Kate they robbed a store and I know that Angel wouldn't do that. Now that she's Kate she does and now that she lives with the Shepard's she's not the one you fell in love with."


	23. Kate and Some Guys

Chapter 23

Steve's POV

" I know I just don't want to believe it and I want her to be the one I knew a long time ago."

" I know man I know."

"Hey I gotta go I told Hannah and Meg that I would stop by and tell them what has been going on at the house."

I was on my way out the door when I saw Kate smoking a cancer stick.

"Hey Kate. What you up to?"

"Notta just waiting for Tim to come and get me."

"Oh why are you acting like this you know that Darry wouldn't approve of what you are doing with your self."

"Well he's not here to boss me around and now that I don't have him I have to find someway to keep my self seine."

"Well I hope you don't let your self go to far."

" I wont and I gotta go Tim's here."

Kate's POV

I don't know what Steve is so worried about I mean I have a new life and a new family and I can go over to see Darry and my brothers any time I want.

"Kate are you did that Randle kid do anything to you?"

"I'm fine and yeah he broke up an awesome make out session with Dallas Winston."

" Oh but your fine right."

"Yeah and don't hurt Steve or I'll have to hurt you." I said giving him a punch in the arm.

Tim and I got in the house and Susan told me that I had a nice looking gentle men in my bed room.

" Hello Kate."

"Dally. When did you get here?"

" I sunk out of Bucks while you were talking to Steve and came over here."

I looked at him and boy did he look hotter then ever.

He knew that I wanted to be more then friends by the way we made out in his room.

"Oh I have something for you." He said pulling a ring out of his pocket.

" Oh it's beautiful. Thanks Dally."

After that we were once again making out but this time we went further.


	24. Thinks about things

Chapter 24

Dally's POV

Kate really knows what she wants and how she wants it. But I don't think I should move this fast with her. I mean it still is Angel just in a different body and a different name.

"What's the matter Dally?"

"Notthin I was just thinking about how things use to be."

"Oh so you don't want things to go to fast like they are."

" Yeah but I still want you to be my girl."

" Hey you better go so I can get some sleep. Tell Darrel and Soda that I'll come see them tomorrow."

" I will."

How am I going to tell Darry and Soda that their sister is not who she use to be. I was walking over to the Curtis house when I ran into Kali.

"Kali are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So why are you out here at this time of night alone."

" I don't know I was going for a walk then I wanted to go see Kate."

" I just came from seeing her."

" So that's why you were at the Shepard house. That's where she is."

Kate's POV

I liked living with the Shepard's but its not the same. I'm not the same. I want to go back to who I was and not this. I have become something Darry was scared I would turn into. A girl version of Dallas Winston.

"Kate time to turn out the light." Susan said

" Alright."

I turned off the light and I feel into a nice sleep. I had a very interesting day. I know that there are more to come but hey I can wait to see what tomorrow brings me.


	25. Going Home

** I forgot that I killed Tim in a previous chapter so I'm sorry to say that he's not dead now it's going to be that he was in the hospital. Sorry for that. **

Chapter 25

Darry's POV

Dally came over telling me that Kate has become hard to understand she has changed from being Angel to being like him but a girl and now I was starting to get worried. What if she gets her self killed or something.

"Curtis get out here now. Its about Kate."

"What is it Tim?"

" Take her back she needs you and I don't think my parents can handle another kid like me and Curly."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

" I could tell the state that she is unfit to live with us and that the only other option is for her to live with the Curtis."

"Ok then we can try that and lets hope it works."

After that Tim left and I wanted to know why Angel I mean Kate is acting like this is it because she doesn't want to be with the Shepard's or is it because she didn't want to die and come back the way she did.

Kate's POV

"Wake up Kate your going back to the Curtis to live." I heard a voice say

" Cant I go tomorrow morning it's midnight and I'm trying to sleep."

"No this cant wait. Darrel Curtis says that if you can come home now then he doesn't want to ever see you again."

" I'm up I'm up."

I got out of bed and made my way outside and into a car and then I was driven home.

I was so happy that I get to go home to Darry and Soda but I wanted mom and dad to be alive and I didn't want to be Kate anymore I wanted to be the same Angel I was before.


	26. My Superman

Chapter 26

Darry's POV

They brought Kate back to me and Soda and she was sleeping but shewake up to come inside.

While she was on her way in she said she wanted to be Angel again and that she wants things to back to the way they were before she died and came back.

I told her that we would think about.

"Darrel are you ok?" Soda asked

"I'm fine it's just that she wants to be Angel again. Do you think we should?"

"If it will make her happy. I don't think she's happy that's why she is acting the way she is."

Soda was right she wasn't happy and that's all I want is for my sister to be happy. So tomorrow I'm going to let her have her name back. I went to bed and tried to get some sleep when Angel came in crying.

"What's the matter honey?"

"You don't love me because I'm not who I use to be."

"How can you say that. Of course I love you. You're my Angel and that's what your name is. You're Angelina Rose Curtis."

"Thanks Darry you know what you're my Superman."

"That's right and you're my Lana Lang and Kali is my Lois Lane."

"Darry can I sleep with you tonight." She asked me with a tear in her eye

"Sure but just dont make a habit out of it."

"Thanks Superman. I love you."

"I love you too Lana."


	27. Angel's Idea

Chapter 27

Angel's POV

I woke up and I forgot that Darry let me sleep in his bed. I looked around his room and I never realized al the pictures of the whole family and the ones with just mom and dad. I knew what I wanted today to be.

"Darry can we have a day to remember all the good times we had while mom and dad were still here?"

"Sure when ever you like."

"How about today?"

"Sounds great."

"What sounds great?"

"A day of remembrance for mom and dad and we can eve add Pony."

" A family day with just the three of us." Darry said

I called the guys and told them not to come over because it was family day for the Curtis and we didn't want anyone over till later on or unless it was an emergency.

Darry's POV

I liked Angel idea we need that in this house every once and a while. I went to the attic and got down all of the old family albums so we could look at them.

Sorry this is so short. Love ya Angel


	28. Hero

Chapter 28

Soda's POV

Angel had a great idea. While Darry was getting the albums Angel and I got some food and drinks.

"Hey Angel I don't know if I ever told you this enough but I love you."

"I love you to Soda."

"Hey you two look what I found while getting the photo albums." Darry said

'That's doll from when she was little." I said

'Did you know that mom let you play with it when you were little?" Soda asked

" I remember her telling me that I played with it."

I looked at all the other stuff Darry found. He found a hope chest and he brought it down and we looked through it.

Angels POV

"Darry look it's your first pair of shoes."

'Soda this is you first baby doll." I said with a laugh

"How do you know it's not yours?" He asked

"Because stupid it ha your name on it." Darry chimed in.

I picked up on of the toys Pony and I shared. I started to cry because me and him had so much fun growing up together. I wanted to have him back and I wanted mom and dad to be here and help us though this tough time.

Family is all I have got and all I ever wanted.

_Flashback _

_I was about 12 when I wanted to be just like my mom. "mommy what did you want to be when you grew up?" I asked her. " I always wanted to be a mom and have 4 wonderful kids." She said. ' You know what mom you got your dream. You have Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy and me." _

"_That's right and I couldn't be happier." _

"_Mommy you're my hero." _

"_Angel I'm glad that you have a hero like me." _

_I looked at my mom and I gave her a kiss before I went to play with Mason and Aston._

_Ponyboy was with Johnny so I had know one to play with that was family._

"_Mom I love you." _

"_I love you to Angel." _

_End flash back_

I looked up at Soda and Darry. They looked like they were going to cry.

"I told mom once that she was my hero. She still is even though I have two great brothers who are my hero's now."


	29. Die for them

Chapter 29

Darry's POV

I never knew that mom was Angel's hero. That's why it was so hard on here when mom died she lose her hero. I'm glad that Soda and I can be her hero's to.

"Hello, any one here?"

"Yeah in here." I yelled

It was Meg, Hannah and Kali the three girls who had befriend Angel. Ok I know that sounds weird but hey.

"Angel's in her room cleaning it." I told the girls

"Ok we'll see you later." They said as they ran towards Angels room laughing.

"Hey Superman, can I talk to you?" Kali asked Angel and Kali only call me that so I didn't mind it when I hear if from them.

"Yeah what's up."

"Do you remember when I asked you if I could be your Lois?"

"Yeah you were about 11."

" I was wondering how many times did I ask you before you gave in. Charlie said it was about 10 times and I just wanted to know?"

'That's about right."

Kali and Angel were the only two girls that I really cared for. If something happened to them I would die. I almost died that day of the accident when we almost lost angel and all the times we did or almost did. I love both of the girls and they mean the world to me. I would die for them.


	30. A Promise Kept

Chapter 30

Angel's POV

I hope that Darry is ok that Meg, Hannah and Kali came over. I mean I wanted it to be me and just my brothers but hey the girls need me.

"What's up?" I asked

"Well the girls and I were at the Dingo and we heard that someone was after Soda and Darry." Meg said

"Who?"

"We don't know who would go after your brothers?"

"Randy would he hates me and my brothers."

Darry's POV

I went outside to take a look under the hood of the truck because it was acting up. While out there Randy came up.

"Hey Darrel I heard you have a new girl living with you can I see her?"

"No you cant Randy you hurt the last girl that lived with me."

"Then I have no choice."

Randy pulled out a blade and lunged at me. That's when I heard Angel scream Randy don't. Randy stopped dead in his tracks.

"It cant be. You look like Angel but we killed her."

"Well it can be because my brothers and my friends needed me and they didn't want me to die that way and it was to soon."

Randy lunged at her before I jumped in front of her and took the blade.

Angels POV

"DARRY." I screamed I caught him as he fell. "Go call an ambulance."

"Angel I love you Soda and Kali."

"Darry don't die don't me now."

Soda came running up when he saw Darry in my arms dieing. Soda had went to see Steve and Charlie.


	31. Dont die Darrel

Chapter 31

Angels POV

As I sat there waiting for the ambulance to come I talked to Darry the way our mom did when we got hurt.

"Darry its ok. Your going to make it through this I know you can."

"Miss I need to put him in the back off the truck."

"Can I ride with him I'm his sister."

"Sure hope in."

"Soda get the guys and met me at the hospital." I yelled before the door was shut.

"Angel is that you?"

"Yeah Dar its me. Don't die Soda and I need you."

" I wont I love you Angel."

Oh no he flat lined.

"Darry."

We got to the hospital and they told me to wait in the waiting room.

"Angel how is he?" Soda asked running up to me

"He flat lined before we got here and I haven't heard anything since."

'Miss. Curtis?" asked a Doctor

"Yes. How is he?"

"He's fine and he would like to see you."

Darry's POV

I knew that I had scared Angel really bad so she was the one I wanted to see right off the bat.

I saw her walk in with blood shot eyes. I knew she had been crying and I see that she has more tears in her eyes.

"Angel I'm sorry that I scared you. I love you."

"It's ok and I'm going to stay here with you to night no matter what you say. I told Soda that I was staying."

As she was talking Soda came in the room.

"You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry Pepsi- Cola but you know that now matter what happens I will always love you and that goes for you to Angel."

"I know." They said in unison.


	32. Darrel

Chapter 32

Soda's POV

Angel was staying with Darry tonight. I told her that she should come home but she refused to. So I went home and cleaned the house.

"Soda are you ok?" Steve asked

" I will be. I just thought for a minute there we lost Darry and I wouldn't be able to lose him."

After Steve left I tired to go to sleep but it didn't work I was just to worked up. I think I finally feel asleep because I dreamed that Darry and Angel got killed at the hospital. I shot up right in my bed and realized that it was a dream.

I was worried about Darry and I couldn't believe that my big brother one of the toughs guys I know almost died and Angel was there coved in his blood.

Angels POV

Darry is asleep now and there are some cops here to ask me questions about what happen.

"What happen to this man here?"

"Well while he was outside Randy came up to him and asked if he could see me. Darry told him no that's when I came out and Randy tried to stab me. Darry took the stabbing for me."

"How do you know this Darrel Curtis?"

" I'm his sister."

"Didn't his sister die?"

"Yes but he adopted me to be his sister."

" How do you know this Randy?"

" He has tried to cause trouble with me before and I just walked away from him and he goes to my school."

"Thank you miss. That will be all."

As they left I looked at Darry wan I wondered what Soda was doing at home all by him self. I heard Darry yell out in pain.

"DARRY." I yelled as I ran back into the room.

It was to late he was gone.

I called Soda to come get me and he asked me why I told him I would tell him when we get home.


	33. Staying strong

Chapter 33

Soda's POV

When Angel called me to pick her up I knew that something was wrong.

"Angel were home. Can you tell me now?"

"Once we get in side."

Angel and I went inside and then I noticed that she was crying. I went over to comfort her but she didn't want it.

"Darry's dead. I had some cops asking me questions and when I went back into the room Darry let out a scream of pain then he just died."

"Angel what are we going to do?"

"First we have to tell the guys then go from there."

I couldn't believe what is happening people all-around me are dying or being killed. I cant handle this.

Angel is acting so calm how can she do that. I'm a wreck and she's fine. Well she may not be but she's not showing anything.

Angel's POV

I'm trying to be strong for Soda. He needs it. I think that sometimes life just takes you where it thinks you need to go before your life is over.

After Soda dies then I can go to. I am only here for my brothers. I'm going to miss Darry. I was close to him but not as close as I am with Soda. We were working on that.

I lost my Superman. I don't know if Soda and I can last losing anyone else.

But for now I think putting on the strong act will help Soda he did it for me after the coma and after Pony died now I can do it for him.


	34. Soda and Angel

Chapter 34

Kali's POV

Soda moved in with me a month ago and now Darry's dead and he's moving out and asking me to go with him. He doesn't want Angel to be there alone. She needs him I understand that. But why does he have to move out.

He says that she cant move in with us because the place is too small. I guess he's right. I think that Angel and Soda need some space for now so I'm going to tell him that.

"Soda I know that you want me to move out with you but you and Angel need each other and I will move in with you two in a few weeks or when ever I'm done packing but I don't want your help I want you to take care of you and Angel for now"

'I understand. I love you Kali."

"I love you to Soda. Send Angel my love."

With that he left and I went back to getting Joel and Emma their dinner.

Soda's POV

I'm glad that Kali sees that Angel can live in that house with us. I know that Angel is trying to be strong for me but I don't think she can hold on much longer. The funeral is tomorrow morning.

I hope that Angel gets some sleep tonight and I hope I do to.

_The next day_

I woke up before the alarm went off and I decide to go and sit in Angels room. When I got there she was still fast asleep. She had to get up because she wanted to take things slow this morning.

"Angel honey it's time to wake up."

"I'm up Soda I heard you come in I wasn't fast asleep I don't sleep like that anymore. I am a light sleeper and I can hear things"

She looked like she cried her self asleep. Angel got up from her bed grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I went into the kitchen to cook something to eat before the funeral.

Angel's POV

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I think I cried my self to sleep. I went and took a shower and the worm water falling on my head felt so good after a bad week. I stood there for a while till there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"it's Soda can I come in and talk to you?"

"Sure."

Soda came in and he was in his suit and I was just turning off the water and wrapping the towel around my waist.

"Hey did Darry get you that swim suit?" Soda asked and I tried to change out of it without showing Soda my breast.

"Yeah it is. You wanted to talk?'

" I know that it has been hard on you loosening Darry. But I don't want you to be strong for me any more."

"Soda. I know that you don't want me too but I want to. I just done want to cry anymore."

I started to cry once more. Soda took me in his arms and held to close to him telling me that he didn't want to cry any more either but he does because Darry one of the best brothers ever was gone.


	35. Finding love and her self

Chapter 35

Steve's POV

Angel and Soda were glued to each other at the funeral and even after it. I wan to talk to Angel alone but I can because of the being glued to each other.

Soda just go up and told Angel that he'd be right back he has to use the rest room now's my chance to go talk to her.

"Angel can I talk to you before Soda gets back?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

" I wanted to tell you that I still love you and I hate seeing you like this."

"Steve I know that you still love me but I don't know if I can trust love right now. I mean Darry just died and if Soda dies soon I have to leave and I don't want to leave you again."

" I can see where your coming from that. But I would rather you die having love then not have any at all."

"Steve, I think Soda wants to talk to you." Charlie said

"I'll talk to you later Angel."

I got up and went to talk to Soda and I noticed that Angel was more comfortable with Charlie then she is with me. I'm happy that she can talk to someone but I just wish it was me.

"Soda, Charlie said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

" I just wanted to tell you that Angel doesn't know who she is or who she really loves right now so try and keep it down for a while."

I looked at Soda confused. Angel doesn't know her self right now was what got me. How can you not know who you are?

"I will man. Just try and keep Kali up to the beat."

"Has she talked to you lately?"

"Who?"

"Kali dummy."

"Yeah she has, she says she letting you and Angel have some time tighter before she moves in."

I looked over at Angel and so did Soda and we caught her and Charlie making out on the couch.

"I think I know who she loves, and it's not me."

"I'm so sorry man. I guess that she found something. Charlie's tong in her mouth."

I looked at Soda with disbelief he was just going to let her make out with him like that. I couldn't stand it so I got up and went towards them.

"Charlie I need to talk to you now."

"Not now I'm busy."

"Angel can you go over and talk to Soda for me please?"

"Steve what ever it is it can wait. Right now I found out what you mean by letting my self love before I die for good. I found my self to. Thank you for that talk Steve but I really think Charlie and I should go for a walk."

After she said that her and Charlie we out the door and Soda stood next to me.

"Steve let her go man. She needs to find her self more then she already did."

"Your right man."


	36. A little note for you from me

Chapter 36

I had a story called Life after Darry but I think I'm going to change that because I really didn't like the first chapter.

Keep a look out for more of the series about Angel. Now its going to be more on Soda and Angel and not just how Angel is. At least I'm going to try.

Love ya

Angel


End file.
